The Chaos That Ensues
by Insane-and-Psycho
Summary: SessXKag. She could feel the sharp metal they carried even at such a distance, prickling at all her nerves and making her vision cloud and haze. She was dizzy from the iron.
1. The SilverHaired Champion

Good morning and welcome to yet another start of yet another fanfiction by me! I changed the idea for this one a few times, until I was more than satisfied with what I'd come up with… But knowing me, because of course, I am me… I'll have changed the idea at least a dozen times by the time I've finished. But I hope you enjoy it all the same.

* * *

_In the beginning there was nothing of the world we live on; a vast wasteland to be built upon by the knowledge of the ancient Gods, each bringing a part of themselves into the perfect world they meant to create. This world was to be a gift to the Universe, a beacon of hope in an ocean so vast and full of chaos. Thus, did the Gods set themselves to the task of creation. _

_Akiratou, the Father, brought forth the three great suns to shine upon the world, enveloping it in warmth and light, shielding it from the black infinity of the chaos surrounding._

_Sumishuru shed tears upon the world, filling the craters left by Titans with rich clear water. _

_The free spirit Nanewa gave the world pieces of her flesh; and from that flesh lush forests were born. She gave of her bones, and rough cliffs and jagged mountains were formed. She gave of the warmth and moistures of her body, so the forests and pastures of the world would never know draught or disease._

_Koso and Torun, the lovers, from their couplings gave life to all living creatures. Fish to fill the lakes, birds to fly the skies, mammals to rove the lands… Born were the Unicorn, dragon and faerie, so the magic of this world would be kept intact. Beings never before imagined were created from the seeds of the lovers, and so were birthed in the world… _

_In the middle there was perfection; the work of the Gods thought to be a gift of wonderful things. Creation was at its best. The world was forming, filled with magic and love. But in a Universe so chaotic and destructive, there must always be balance. _

_Each world, however filled with desirable aspects, must also be filled with opposing attributes. When the Gods began the creation of the perfect world, the balance was disrupted. And from that disruption, a new God was born… _

_A new God to give birth to man… So that in the end, there was chaos.

* * *

_

The pixie rushed through the forest, her wings tucked behind her so they wouldn't catch and tangle in the branches of the trees. On her back clung her daughter, wide-eyed, crying and afraid, held in place by an enchanted sling. The mother's arms were covering her face, protecting it from the branches as she whipped past. Deep scratches and welts forming on her earthen green skin, angry bruises forming when instead of sticking to the path, she collided with the huge girth of a tree and fell to the ground.

She looked over her shoulder. She could see the flames from the torches, sparking and crackling, struggling to stay lit in the fierce winds. She couldn't see _them, _but she could hear them. She could hear the leaves crunching under their feet and the yelling and hollering as they goaded each other to catch up.

She could feel the sharp metal _they_ carried even at such a distance, prickling at all her nerves and making her vision cloud and haze. She was dizzy from the iron. There was so much of it; so capable of destroying the forest and every living creature within.

She had no time to stop… No time, no time…

When she sensed an unfamiliar aura, her head swiveled from side to side, seeking the bearer… The aura vanished and she passed it off as a figment of her weary mind…

'No time…' she thought hastily,cooing to her daughter to try calm her…

She picked herself up off the ground, darting forward as soon as her calloused feet touched the earth. She was running so fast tears started in her deep black eyes. She had no time to push them away, no time to care. She just had to get away…

Her arms lifted to her face, she ran for her life and the life of her child. Her golden blonde hair was whipping behind her, snagging in the rough branches so pieces of it were rooted from her scalp. It hurt, but she had to keep going…

It felt as though she'd been running for days, her legs aching and trembling, threatening to buckle. If her wings had grown as they should have like the rest of her people, she'd have been able to fly to the top of a high tree and stay safe there… Watch as _they_ ran through the forest. But she couldn't fly. Nor could she shape-change as the others of her people could.

But if she didn't get away, she'd be maimed and tortured… Eventually she'd be killed when the sounds of a screaming innocent Pixie weren't enough entertainment for _them._

And the life of her daughter… She might be murdered also, but more than likely she'd be brought up and raised by _them_ and sold into a life of slavery and sexual servitude. It had happened to many of her people, and she swore she'd never allow it to happen to one of her womb even if it meant her own death.

She'd felt the aura again, and her legs seemed to seize on her, pushing her body to the forest floor. Pushing her arms against the soft earth, she lifted her body up, every nerve in her body on fire. When the sound of her daughter's crying ceased altogether, she raised her head and stared into amber eyes gazing down upon her figure.

He was tall, broad-shouldered, standing as if he owned the earth he walked on. He was armored in thick red scaled plates all across his body, the sheath of a katana hanging from his waist. She knew if he possessed a katana it must be of iron, but she could sense nothing of the disgusting metal. His eyes bore into hers, fresh tears welling in her eyes. Silver hair streaking down, blown gently along the winds.

He was very powerful, she sensed, a warrior through and through, all throughout his line. She should have been afraid when his race seeped through to her senses… Dog-demon. But it didn't matter, she needed help, she needed to get away. She needed to be safe with her daughter away from _them._

"Please… Please you must help me!" He only stared down on her, curiously watching the tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Why?" His gaze was shifting to the flushed face of her daughter. The only recognizable shift of emotion he showed was the soft lift of his brows as he saw the head of thick black curls which was so peculiar about her. Pixies were blonde… Different tones and colors, to be sure… But always blonde.

"_They'll_ kill us if they find us!" She was struggling to stand, but her legs were so sore, so exhausted from the desperate chase that she couldn't find the strength. The one that was still on… "_They_ won't stop with Pixies… _They'll_ kill us all!"

His eyes moved from the babe back to the mother. "What of her?" he asked. "She is no Pixie."

"She is! She is of my blood and that of my mate." She looked over her shoulder, the flames were drawing ever closer… She had to get up… No time, no time…

His eyes narrowed, and he gently sniffed the air… Truth in her words and nothing but. And yet the babe held nearly no resemblance to her mother.

The skin of the babe was as green as the mother, but there the similarities diminished. Eyes so light blue they appeared white, and hair the color of the blackest night. Her nails weren't dainty and well-kept, but jagged and piercing, drawing blood from her mother's shoulders. Tiny black wings protruding from the little body, where green wings should have been…

And he could sense almost nothing from her. He could scent her race and a rough age, but he couldn't feel anything else from her. That in itself was most peculiar, as at such young ages, races of magick began life fresh and clean with no knowledge of sense-shields. She was infinitely mysterious…

Deviation had never occurred in Pixies. In other races it was almost common, but Pixies were a proud race, fearful of change. To deviate from the first form would be a disgrace for the entire race, and this babe appeared to be the first.

"Why is she so different in appearance?" he asked when the pixie pushed herself up on wobbly legs, swaying slightly back and forth, clutching desperately at the nearest tree.

Her eyes closed and her breath coming in quick gasps. "We know naught. My kin have abandoned us and killed my mate for his part in her creation. They abandoned us not only for her differences but for my own faults…" She looked at him then, her black eyes full of moonlight. "Cannot fly and cannot shape-change. They say I'm not true Pixie-born… But I am… I am…"

His head moved to the side, his eyes boring into the depths of her being. "If you cannot do as others of your race, then what good are you?"

She was silent just a moment, the insult prickling at her nerves. "I was gifted with the Healing touch, know much of herb lore, birthing. I know many magicks…" When all she received from this was a cold look she rushed on. "I'm able to call forth rain, fire, purity…"

When the sound of the daughter's cries began again, the mother swept her head back and cried out. _They_ were close. She tried to move, tried to run… But she couldn't, her legs wouldn't allow it, and she fell to the forest floor.

"Please… Help us... Can't you feel the iron?" she pleaded, momentarily forgetting he was not of her kind. "Anything you want, anything you desire, anything at all… I'll give it to you… Just please help us…"

He turned his head in the direction the torch-light came from, peering through the dark. "You will not question what I ask of you?" His hand reached for the hilt of his katana, resting lightly there a moment as he waited her answer.

"No! Just please…"

"You will serve me and mine?" he asked, still staring into the blackness… He could see everything, the faces of _them_ as the sprinted through the thick foliage of the forest.

"Yes! I'll give a blood-oath to serve you and any of your children."

A silver blur passed in front of her eyes, the shine of the blade just passing before her and she was left on the forest floor with her daughter. The demon gone, and in its place the endless screams of pain. She felt no shame or sorrow for her hand in any of _their_ deaths. She felt no pity, no compassion… _They_ were monsters, killing and destroying simply for the pleasure of it.

If _they_ died, it meant more of the mystical creatures of their world could live and breathe.

She pushed herself to her knees and with trembling fingers unbuckled the sling her daughter was bound in. She brought her around to cradle her in her arms, leaning heavily against an enormous tree. She purred softly to her little girl, soothing the tears from her eyes and calming her to a quiet lull. Even with the screams all around, she managed to sooth the baby to a serene slumber, held tight against her mother's breasts.

Calling to the trees around her, she managed to coax some of them to give up a few of their leaves for her to create a make-shift bed for her child. She laid her daughter on the bed of moss and leaves and watched her as she slept; ever on the alert should one of _them_ escape the katana of her rescuer and find her.

There was no need. Though it seemed as if the screaming would never end, her child continued to sleep so deeply throughout the entire ordeal. Even when their silver-haired champion strode calmly back towards them, the babe remained asleep.

His scaled armor was covered in blood, and though most of it was not his, she could sense he'd been slightly injured. She beckoned him to sit on her other side, and when he did, she removed the chest plate where his only injury was located.

It was a bruised, still-bleeding gash the length of her hand where one of _their_ irons must have caught him. She hissed at it, she could still feel it burning and she could feel it dizzying her mind. Her hissing didn't alert him at all and when lifted her hand over his wound he watched her, unflinching. Within seconds the flow of blood had stopped, the wound closed and his skin was as flawless and unscarred as it must have been before.

He lifted his eyes to look into hers and whispered, "It would seem you will be of great value to me. Your name?"

"Hakira, my daughter's name is Kagome… And yours?"

"Taishou." After refastening the chest plate, he stood up, his gaze moving from mother to child. "Gather up your babe. Come."

Hakira did as he commanded, and stood on still-shaky legs, her daughter held tight in her arms. When he walked forward, so did she… Following her master wherever he meant to take her.

* * *

Wow. So how'd you like it? Was it bad, was it good… Was it everything you'd ever hoped for? I hope so, because I'm really fond of the idea for this story. I'm not entirely sure how it's going to progress as of yet, because all the ideas are still formulating in my head. But whatever works, eh? I haven't read it over; I've been so excited just to be writing again that it's been next to impossible for me. But I'm sure I will soon. If you're confused about anything, please ask and I'll try my best to clarify any questions you have. Oh! And just to let you know, I am planning on writing the next chapter of _Drama of an Online World_ as soon as possible. Writer's bloc has set in again and I've been grounded, so… Yeah. 


	2. Welcome Home

Well... I'm quite happy with all the positive feedback I received for the first chapter. You guys rock! About the Pixie comment, it is true that most Pixies are only four-five inches tall. But you have to remember that this is my story and my imagination, and I'm rather fond of the word Pixie. I could've used Faerie instead, but that's a very general word... And there are lots of different kinds. So that's why I'm using Pixie. Actually, there'll be a few different kinds of Faerie...

Hope you enjoy the latest instalment...

* * *

_From the Shikon-no-Tama, the new God was born. A creature shrouded in chaos, weaved into its very being the darkness it was created from. His eyes mere sockets on a face without flesh, eaten away before it ever came into existence. His body was a mass of blackness, a cloak covering the bones that held him together. No muscle, no tissue... No skin binding him together. He was bone, with just the essence of the chaos jewel to surround him and keep him whole._

_With his breath, a toxic miasmic breeze, he birthed man. He gave them free will, the path, the choice to decide whether they should seek to destroy or to create. He built them great temples from pieces of his bones infused with the Shikon-no-Tama so they might worship him. And when they did bow down and worship their Creator, he devoured their minds and forced them to do his bidding. They became his dark army, borne only to kill, destroy... Knowing only chaos and hate._

_Those who did not seek to worship the Dark Lord became his enemies. Most were slaughtered before they could utter a whisper or take their last breath, while those that survived the massacre fled the land, seeking shelter amongst the demons and magickal creatures of the world they had been birthed into. They fought back, seeking vengeance against those of their kind who had been slaughtered after choosing the second path._

_When they died, they became nothing... They were brought back to their God to be brought back into the world by the same miasmic breath that set them where they took their first breath of true air. They were brought back to serve their God... _

_The God they called Naraku.

* * *

_

After setting out, it had taken many days walking to reach their destination, stopping only to sleep and eat when necessary. Some nights Lord Taishou carried sleeping mother and child through the thick forests of the region.

The view, of course, was nothing short of spectacular. Some of the tallest trees grew in the Western Lands, most in bloom with the assortment of wild flowers and bursting with birds of all varieties. The forest floor was thick with grass and moss, most pleasant to feel under the feet.

For most of the journey, a clear stream darted through the forest, supplying the traveling companions with water. The creatures of the forest made use of this as well, and throughout the days it because a delight to see Hakira and Kagome entertaining the forest-folk.

The only interruption of their journey occurred three days after Hakira and Kagome were rescued, when one of them stumbled upon the forest path and threatened them with sharp iron. Kagome's cries filled the air moments before the attack and nothing could soothe her. It wasn't until after Taishou had killed the evil one and had disposed of the iron that the harsh cries had ceased. For which mother and master were thankful.

Kagome continued to intrigue Taishou... Her senses were much keener than her mother's, picking up traces of iron from much further distances. And the sense-shields she created were like nothing he'd ever experienced. It was baffling the mental prowess she showed; especially at such a tender young age.

One night, when the travelers had needed to stop and find shelter from a powerful thunderstorm, the new master had questioned Hakira about her strange daughter.

He'd managed to scent the storm an hour or so in advance, and had been quite lucky to come upon a deep unoccupied cave. It had taken but a few moments for the Pixie to construct a makeshift bed of moss and leaves given by the trees, and had taken him less time to fetch dry wood for a fire. If the child became ill it would cause more crying... The scent of salt and the sound of a crying babe were not things he'd like to experience for a while at least.

"How is it that one so young can create such strong sense-shields?" he had asked, his gaze resting upon the sleeping child a moment, before coming back to the beautiful face of the mother Pixie.

Her head cocked to the side, a clear sign of confusion... "She creates sense-shields, my lord?"

His eyes narrowed, but her scent hadn't changed with any deception. "You cannot sense them?"

"No, my lord, I can't." She waited a moment while a loud crack of thunder interrupted her. "How is it even possible for one so young?"

He thought a moment, perplexed beyond belief. No child of any race had ever been able to produce sense-shields at her age. Not even his first-born son, Sesshomaru, who had created his first sense-shield when he was seven. His second son, InuYasha, hadn't been able to create a spark of a sense-shield 'till he was twelve. The ages of their first sense-shields meant little, due to their advanced aging. But Kagome, from her scent and what he could sense of her, was at most only fifteen months old.

Unless her differences were not only in appearance, but in mind and magick as well... That was really the only plausible explanation for it. It really made no sense. A child so young, regardless of physical deviation and race, should not be able to produce such strong sense-shields and keep them up and about her fragile little body all the time.

It confused him to no end, how such a young one could produce sense-shields whereas a pure-blood dog-demon had been instructed before-hand and had taken many years to perfect to the point he could accomplish such things.

Upon hearing Hakira's voice, all thought fled his mind. "If she creates sense-shields, they must be against only you. I share what few thought-pictures she makes, see and hear what she dreams." She stopped there, her eyes moving to where Kagome lay quietly sleeping. "Unless she shields herself even from me and gives me untruths... She hides nothing from me."

He sighed then, looked to the entrance of the cave and put the complexities of the Pixie child far from his mind.

But besides the curiosity he felt towards the mysterious little girl, he'd endeavoured to ignore thinking about her. He'd have been much happier if he'd managed to succeed in this, but the journey had ended before his mood had taken a turn for the worst.

When he heard Hakira gasp at the sight, he'd had to hide his grin.

The Palace of the Moon was by far the most beautiful of the four kingdoms. It towered well above the trees, the spires and turrets seemingly glowing in the light of the first sun. The gardens were in full-bloom, wide assortments of flowers to please the eyes of those dwelling in his home.

And there were many races that called the Palace of the Moon home, although Hakira and Kagome were the first Pixies to ever grace its magnificent halls. Most living in the palace were of demon origin, but many Faerie dwelt in and outside the great walls. Nymph and Dryad living on the outskirts in the forests and rivers, tiny Sprites claimed ever nook and cranny inside the palace. Gnomes and leprechauns occupied the gardens, tending them and making them ever more beautiful and precious.

Those of Elfin blood often dwelt in the Eastern wing of the palace, more often than not avoiding confrontation with those not of their race. They were either too arrogant to care or they couldn't be bothered by others.

The palace dragon lived in the mountain at the edge of the Northern gardens, guarding its horde of treasures and delightful looking trinkets. A scant few Dwarves had dared take up a portion of the mountain; carving and digging into it and making it appear as if it were a great Dwarf city.

Unicorn and Pegasi had been known to sleep with the horses of the valley. No one dared try riding one for fear of being trampled to death by the heavy hooves or pierced by the long horns.

But the sight, the scents, the feel of the very air around them as they walked across the stone pathway... They were home.

When the scent of one who had been away from home so long reached their noses, two voices made themselves known, their bodies rushing down the stairs towards the travelers. "Father!"

They looked remarkably alike, sharing their father's silken silver hair. Honey golden eyes graced both faces, as well as fangs to protrude from both sets of lips. The only true differences were the ears of the shorter and the tail of the taller.

The taller of the two stopped just short of Lord Taishou, whereas the smaller jumped up into his father's arms and nuzzled his nose against the lord's neck. With one arm wrapped around the attachment's waist, he used his free hand to ruffle the other boy's hair.

"It's good to see the two of you getting along at last and it is very good to be home," he said with a smile on his face, chuckling at the scowl on his elder son's face as he straightened his long silver hair.

"Who are they?" the boy asked when he saw the mother and child behind his father's back, his eyes narrowing as he fought back a growl.

"Sesshomaru, play nice," Taishou ordered, mentally shaking his head at his eldest son. He lowered InuYasha to the stone path and gestured for the Pixie to come forward. "Sesshomaru, InuYasha... I'd like to introduce you to Hakira and her daughter Kagome."

The scowl on Sesshomaru's face did not disappear, his arms crossed over his chest, playing at being as arrogant and aloof as possible. "What are they?" he asked, trying not to sound as curious as he really felt.

InuYasha nudged his elder brother in the ribs and whispered, "Father said be nice!"

Laughter followed InuYasha's admonishment and the mother said, "Kagome and I are Pixies."

"What's a Pixie?" InuYasha asked, having never even heard of one, let alone ever seen one. Taishou chuckled at his youngest son's ignorance, his eyes glancing over to Sesshomaru, who was still trying to pretend he wasn't interested.

"That's what I am," Hakira told him. "Most Pixies can fly and shape-change, but I can't. I'm a different Pixie. I can heal and make it rain and do all different kinds of magicks."

"What about her?" Sesshomaru asked with his eyes fixed on the sleeping babe. "Aren't Pixies supposed to have yellow hair and green wings and not black ones?" He ignored his younger brother's look of admiration at his knowledge of such worldly things.

Hesitating for a moment, she answered, "Kagome's different too."

His eyes narrowed a moment, before he looked up into Hakira's eyes. "Can I hold her?" he asked, shocking both his father and InuYasha. Were she aware of Sesshomaru's nature, the mother would have been most surprised as well at the question.

But she only smiled, and said, "Of course," before motioning him forward, showing him how to hold the child, and gently handing him the sleeping girl.

Kagome yawned, her little green hands lifting to rub against her eyes, the claws furled into her fists to avoid scratching herself.

His eyes alight with amazement, he whispered, looking down into the face of the tiny Pixie, "She's so small... And light like a feather." His face moved forward to hers, and if it weren't for the slight sniffing sounds he made, Hakira might have been alarmed. "And she smells nice."

Lord Taishou bit back a chuckle before asking, "What does she smell like?"

A confused look appeared on Sesshomaru's face, and still looking down on the sleeping child, he murmured, "I don't know..."

When her eyes slowly opened, he gasped, astonished at the colour of her eyes. Almost white they were so blue, dazed from sleep and gazing up into the golden depths of the one holding her.

He looked up into the smiling eyes of Hakira and asked, "Don't Pixies have black eyes?"

The smile never wavered from her face. "As I said... Kagome's different."

The silence that followed was preceded by the melodious sounds of Kagome's laughter as soon as Sesshomaru's eyes were rejoined with hers. Her clawed fingers reached for a lock of silver hair, her eyes alight with glee at the feel of the soft threads between her fingers. The smile on Sesshomaru's face could not have been brighter, and the delight on the little one's face warmed him inside and filled his heart with butterflies.

They looked at each other for what seemed to be hours, simply gazing into each other's eyes. Their only interruption came when Lord Taishou called from some distance ahead, telling him and InuYasha to hurry up with the girl so she and Hakira could settle themselves into the Western wing of the palace.

Even then, he walked slowly into the castle. He and his brother followed the others at a slow pace, InuYasha looking curiously into the little girl's eyes and then up into his brother's.

"How come she smells so good, Sess?"

His answer took him a moment to formulate, as when he opened his mouth Kagome had made herself very aware of the fur of his tail, fingers brushing against it. "She's... I don't know, Yasha. Do you know what she smells like?"

Shaking his head, he replied, "Nu-uh. What is it?"

Laughing, he said, "I don't know either. I was hoping you could tell me."

"Maybe we don't know what she smells like b'cause we've never smelled it before," was the insightful thought of InuYasha. "I've never smelled anything that good ever. Have you, Sess?"

"No... I don't think I have."

When their father called the boys a second time, Sesshomaru lifted his head in the direction his father called from, and picked up the pace, catching up in just a few minutes with InuYasha hot on his trail.

* * *

So... How'd you like it? I really enjoy writing the stuff in italics at the beginning... The ancient mythology of the world they live in. 


	3. The First Steps

Hello again! I'm back with yet another chapter of _The Chaos That Ensues_, while I really should be working on _Drama of an Online World._ Really, I should be. But with the lack of inspiration and flow and all the rest of it, I simply haven't been able to come up with anything worth writing as far as that fic goes. But this one... I have parts of the end thought out and I'm not even there yet!

And I have the distinct feeling you'll all hate me in the end. But it's going to be exciting heading down that path to the finish line, and I hope you'll all stick with this fic through all the twists and turns (Or lack of, depending on my mood...) to the end.

Anywho... Thanks for reading through this short little blurb and I'll let you get on with the... Show?

* * *

_The new God was birthed only days after the perfect world was created, and the first breath he took was as full of miasma as it could ever have been. He breathed onto the world and his army was brought fort; to worship, to bind... To destroy all other life and build on the vastness of our world a throne that he could rule upon. A throne built on the bones of the innocent, upon the essence of magick and so full of evil that even the strongest of beings could not survive in the darkness he meant to shroud the world in._

_Naraku was relentless in his quest for the dominion of the new world for he wanted it surely more than anything he could ever hope to possess. Were he merely a God, he would have desired the world to create simply in his own image, but with the Shikon-no-Tama coursing through his bones, our world became his obsession._

_Were it not for the magickal beings who called this world their home, all would be lost. Not only would the world be without true life, it would be without hope, without love, without anything to make it real._

_Our world would be a destitute place, a barren wasteland for the vultures and army of broken and bound men, women and children employed under Naraku. This world was to be a kingdom of the damned and the dead, a playground for the wicked. A place where the new God could rule without question, without care... _

_This world was to be a haven for chaos._

_All knew it for truth that this war would be waged so long as the Dark Lord drew forth his miasmic breath, and as a God he was as immortal as the beings residing in the world he meant to conquer._

_And so it was that all opposing Naraku fought an endless battle, not only for their own lives and safety, but for the very future of the world they had been birthed upon. For the lives and safe-keeping of their loved ones, mates and lovers, friends..._

_The battle was on.

* * *

_

Life in the Palace of the Moon was for the most part as peaceful as it could ever have been. As the newest additions to the castle, and the only Pixies to ever set foot anywhere near its towering walls, Hakira and Kagome were the life and excitement for many days after their arrival.

Hakira quickly became a favorite amongst the children when she dazzled them with her magicks. She brought forth small rain clouds to follow the children, sprinkling them when the days became unbearably hot. She coaxed the trees to raise their voices for the little ones to hear, so they might know the tales and wisdom tree-folk could offer. And some days when she played with the children flowers blossomed where her feet had been but seconds before.

When there was injury or ailment, Hakira's name was the first to be called. And the last. When the guards were careless in their sword training and took upon themselves even a tiny scratch it was she who was preferred even to the most well-known of Healers. When the little ones were ill with fever and the elders pained by their stiff joints, it was she who was called to aide them. It took but moments for her magic to rush freely and fluidly through the bodies of her patients and whatever slight upon them seemed to vanish.

The gifts she had received where others of her race were given flight and shape-change grew with the new experience she received and the burdens of deviation were cast from her mind and into the winds.

Her daughter was never alone, ever intriguing the adults of all races with her baffling scent and sweet laughter. Sesshomaru and InuYasha spent much of their time conversing over the matter of her smell, discussing what she didn't smell like to ultimately come out in the end with what she did smell like. But no matter what they came up with, her true scent was not revealed.

And no matter who they posed the question to, there was never an answer they could be satisfied with because it seemed her scent was completely unknown. But it became a delight for Sesshomaru and InuYasha to debate.

More often than not, the only place to find the young deviated Pixie was with the demon brothers, giggling at the faces they made and cooing at them as they spoke to her. It seemed it was her favorite place to be, as it was theirs as well. Sneaking away from their daily lessons to keep her company during the day and running away with her the moment they were caught, laughing and poking fun at the elderly demon in charge of their learning.

But besides her ever eluding scent and her appearance, which was so far from her mother's, Kagome was accepted completely. She was accepted into the hearts of nearly every member of the family she'd been brought into, and only those who had not met her in the short while she'd been living in the palace were unaware of her inspiring presence. And even then, the stories of her adorable features and the sounds of her giggling reached their ears.

On one of the many days after their arrival Kagome, Sesshomaru and InuYasha were out enjoying themselves in the summer sun while under the careful, watchful eyes of many of the palace dwellers. The demon brothers had endeavored to teach the little Pixie to walk, as she was only capable of crawling.

They had each held onto one of her tiny hands, mindful of the sharp claws, and held her standing. Beckoning her closer and closer, until one hand was released by InuYasha. She wavered and her wings twitched, but she continued to giggle and slowly walk her way towards the hand still holding her.

"C'mon, you can do it 'Gome!" came the encouraging cries from InuYasha, who was just as excited as the others. His brother kept his gaze fixed on the Pixie's face, never abandoning her eyes.

When the hand held by Sesshomaru was freed she stood a moment to catch her balance and nearly toppled over. But she was eager to reach her destination and once she'd steadied herself she moved her feet... One foot in front of the other until on the last step her arms reached out and fell into Sesshomaru's waiting arms, her tiny black wings fluttering softly against his skin.

It was difficult to tell who was most excited; the children or the onlookers. The smiles plastered to their faces and the triumphant cries made by the brothers and the little Pixie were not to be removed.

And the secret kiss Sesshomaru placed on Kagome's cheek was never forgotten; not by Sesshomaru and not even by Kagome.

After showing Hakira her daughter's next few steps, it was hard to tell who was more proud; Sesshomaru or the mother Pixie. Hakira had been more than excited, pulling Kagome into her loving arms and crying as she cooed and laughed and kissed her tiny nose.

But Sesshomaru's pride was silent to all others for it was he (and InuYasha, of course) who had taught such a tiny Pixie to walk. Not only in this, but in that she had been strong and capable and had learned to walk as easily and eagerly as he had been to teach her. And it was only to Kagome that he would ever share such secret information. To others, he remained the watchful and ever quiet first-born son of Lord Taishou.

It was this silence that Kagome grew so fond of; laughing in the face of others, quiet and calm when with the young demon. There were days where she and Sesshomaru would spend hours sitting in each other's company, lounging about in the gardens or high up in the trees. She would sit in his strong young arms and listen to the steady beat of his heart and his even breathing and it was then that she knew true happiness and smiles. And though the laughter of a child is always true, it was the quiet hours with Sesshomaru that brought her to silence and wonderment.

And a child of magickal birth does wonder, even more so than one would think.

She shared her thought-pictures with Sesshomaru, never hiding anything from him just as he hid nothing from her. When she dreamt at night it was often of the hours of quiet she shared with him...

After her arrival at the Palace of the Moon, Sesshomaru became her dearest friend, despite her not completely comprehending what that might mean. She knew what he thought to her and she knew he would never lie to her, like some of the palace might to shield her from some impurities. She knew he considered her his friend.

To her, that was all that mattered.

* * *

It was only when the Lord of the House came home in the tiny hours of the morning, his armor coated in layer upon layer of blood and filth that the general routine of those in the castle was broken for the night, and panic and disorder put in place.

Hakira was called forth from her bedchamber immediately to tend Lord Taishou, her daughter awake before the messenger arrived and crying as she had only a seldom few times. She didn't like the idea of taking her daughter with her to heal her master who had been hurt so... But she didn't want to wake another, and so carried her sobbing child with her to the foyer, where the guards had carried their injured lord.

Kagome's cries ceased when she entered the room full of guards in their suits of bloodied armor, and when she was set down next to Lord Taishou, she looked intently up at his body. His armor had been stripped from his body and deep gashes were revealed, still sopping and dripping with blood. The little Pixie's eyes narrowed with distaste, and she hissed at the traces of iron still left behind on the body of her lord.The guards who had been with Lord Taishou were also injured, so the iron came not from one source, but from many.

All around were amazed, and it was only Hakira and others of the Faerie-kind in the room who knew why it was the little one hissed so. The metal was pungent in the very air and it seemed to burn into the eyes. Those who were not strong enough to handle the sense fainted while others simply left the room.

Hakira's hands lifted as they had once before, and she tried to call forth the Healing powers that blessed her on so many occasions. But she found that she could not. The strength it required for her to remain conscious in the presence of so much sharp metal was almost more than she could bear.

"I cannot heal this, my lord," Hakira whispered, just barely able to hold herself upright. Her mind was dizzy, she couldn't think, she couldn't concentrate... She felt so weak... "If you... Get everyone out of the room... Then I might have the strength do so... But the iron is so thick..."

Her words were the words of another, she could hardly hear them above the heavy beating of her heart. Her throat was constricting and she could hardly breathe. Her eyes were welling with blackened tears. Her limbs were stiff, her nerves on fire... She couldn't move...

Through the blackness of her tears she could see her tiny daughter crawling onto the bloodied lap of Lord Taishou, her blue-white eyes fixed on his face and her head cocked to the side. The light that enveloped the foyer, purging it of all traces of iron and evil, had been the last thing Hakira had seen before she'd drifted into unconsciousness...

To awaken to the sounds of Kagome's laughter and to the tale of how her fifteen-month-old daughter had saved the lives of Lord Taishou and the guards who accompanied him on the near death-bringing journey he would never speak of.

* * *

So... What did you think? I really want to know what you think... Really really I do! Not only because I want to as an author, but because I haven't read it through yet and I really don't know if I've screwed up anywhere or not! And... I'm ridiculously sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I wanted to write it on my mom's computer because she has Microsoft Word, but that can't be helped now. I might rewrite some parts of this chapter later, add some things... Later though. But please help me... Please! Tell me what you think (even if it's to tell me you hate it!). I love you I love you I love you! Forever. And ever. And forever after that. Thanks big much. 


	4. Difficult Nights

Oh...My God. I am so frickin' damn sorry I haven't updated in so damn long:cries: I've had a serious case of writer's bloc for all three of my damn stories...But I am overcoming them tonight dammit! I'm going to listen to Nightwish all night if I have to...Which isn't much of a feat because I love Nightwish...But whatever. I am going to update probably two of my fics if it kills me! Which it had better not 'cause I have plans for the weekend!

Frick, my laptop is busted, too...The left side is coming apart. Damn thing. Anyways...I shall let you go now...Read on!

* * *

_The battle was waged in all parts of the new world, the Dark Lord's army spread wide and far, drawing breath as soon as the deathblows were struck. There was no end to the madness; no way to stop the bloodshed. Naraku's army, even though they were only mortals, was far too strong. For all the magick of the world, the beings who faught against the new gods army could not come up with a way to defeat those Naraku controlled._

_Unless they destroyed the God controlling them. But such a thing was unfathomable, even by the strongest warriors and magick crafters._

_And so the old gods intervened in the hopes that they could alter the balance and so help their world to defeat the Dark Lord._

_Thick clouds gathered from the heavens and formed above the new world, and a magickal rain fell from the sky.This rain cleansed all pure beings of their wounds, and Naraku's miasmic breath was drowned, suffocating his body because there was so much inside him. He couldn't keep it inside his ghastly body or even he would succumb to its toxins._

_He expelled the miasma from his body in a powerful burst, shooting it forth into the Universe in all directions, heedless of any and all consequences. His desire to live was so strong, he didn't stop to think about the energy it would require for him to rid his body of the miasma._

_For one day and night, Naraku was as weak as the beings he controlled. It was only too late that the Dark Lord realized this._

_Combining all their magickal strengths, Akiratou, Sumishuru, Nanewa, Koso and Torun sought out Naraku in his weakened state. The old gods stripped Naraku of complete immortality and many of his godly gifts, condemning him to a life on the world he so wanted to control._

_He could no longer hold giant quantities of miasma within his body, and so could not control an endless army or raise it from the grave. Humans were given a choice; to fight and die as a part of his army, or to die by his hand. Some resisted, but most followed...Not wishing to seek Death's bed without tasting the fruits of life. His strength was decreased exponentially, and he could no longer sustain a god's body. He was forced to take on a human body and infuse it with whatever strength he could steal from the demons he was made to consume. And once every month, Naraku's strength and energies were expelled and he became weak once more._

_But even with such interference from the gods, Naraku was still a very formidable enemy, and the pure beings of this world could not defeat him...On the one chance they might have to destroy him, his weak nights, the Dark Lord was hidden, using whatever strength he could to barr his scent from demons and keep well out of sight._

_It would have seemed that Naraku would continue to live no matter how the pure ones tried._

_Until the gods interfered once more...

* * *

_

Sesshomaru was laughing as hard as he'd ever laughed in his life, very nearly rolling around in the grass. Just recently, the little Kagome had decided it was a lot of fun tugging on InuYasha's ears, much to his false-chagrin. His scent betrayed nothing, and though he put on a frown, Sesshomaru knew that inside his brother was very happy.

He was slightly jealous that Kagome wasn't tugging on his own ears, but he knew she liked him best...She was always smiling at him and running to him whenever she saw him. It was really no big secret that many times he had gone running to her. It was difficult for him to keep his eyes off her. Her big blue-white eyes so bright and her hair so thick and black...Chubby cheeks that made her a picture of perfection. She was growing every day into a very lovely little girl.

It seemed she spoke her own language, often times going into such rapid bouts of noises that once sound was melded with the next. Here and there he thought he could tell what she was trying to say, but it was difficult to discern much from her speech. Even so, she was all the more adorable for it. He made it a point to talk to her as much as possible, to the surprise of many of the people around him. It was important to him that she know every part of him. His voice, the specific texture of his hair, his scent, his eye-color...

It may have seemed silly to anyone else, but it felt important to him. He needed her to know him.

Through the heavy jumble of words that stumbled through her mouth, "S'sh'mawu," was all he heard. And all he saw was the tiny girl running at him with the biggest smile he'd ever seen plastered to her face. He held out his arms and threw her up in the air when she reached him, catching her on the way down. He held her in his arms for a moment, snuggling her against him...Rather reluctant to let her go.

InuYasha was looking at her as if she'd sprouted horns and a tail, but his expression softened and he was smiling and spinning in circles around his brother and the little girl.

"Good girl," he whispered in her ear. He'd have let her go if she wanted, as it were she stayed where she was, tightening her grip when he made to let her down. If he'd tried really hard, he may have been able to conceal the flush that was rising in his cheeks...But he couldn't, and when Hakira saw Sesshomaru and her daughter as she walked across the field towards them, she smiled and laughed.

Which most certainly didn't make matters any better. If anything, the flush became a much deeper shade of blush-pink.

When he heard her voice very clearly once more, he knew he'd heard her say his name. It made him proud...And almost unbearably happy. His name had been her first word; not mother, mama, father, papa...It was his name and no one else'. He'd never forget it.

Neither would she.

* * *

She couldn't seem to get enough without him, and if he were as conceited as most people believed, she couldn't seem to live without him. Hakira had had to bring her to his chambers in the night because she couldn't sleep. He'd never seen Kagome with bags under her eyes and he couldn't bear to see her like that. Or her mother...They were always so full of life and joy.

"She lies in her bed with her eyes wide open like she's afraid to sleep...And when she does she cries out and screams from nightmares or the like," she whispered, quite obviously met with quite the challenge. She was pacing, like she didn't know what to do or whether what she was doing was right. "When I take her from her crib she's quiet as a lamb and when I lay her beside me to sleep she...Doesn't! I thought you might have better luck than I."

He didn't quite know what to say, but he accepted the growing girl from the mother. Kagome latched onto him so tightly he had to hide the surprise he felt. He said, "I'll try..." He asked the mother if she'd noticed anything especially odd about when her daughter slept, but there was nothing she could recall.

When Hakira left, he wrapped his arms tighter around Kagome and lay down on the thick mattress of his bed with her lying atop his chest. Her eyes scrunched up but she remained quiet and clutching tight to his bedclothes. Sesshomaru moved one of his arms and he felt Kagome cringe, almost like she was trying to get away.

She was afraid.

But Kagome was never afraid...Not with him. She had no need to be afraid with him. Didn't she know he'd protect her from anything?

He pulled the furs up around them and wrapped his arm around her again. She relaxed, closed her eyes and held on to him tighter. Sesshomaru held her closer and kissed her hair. He didn't know why she was so afraid, but he wanted her to know she was safe...That she would always be safe with him.

So he did the only thing he could think of to soothe her, he spoke to her, hoping against hope that the sound of his voice would calm her.

"You're safe, you know? I don't know why, but you're the most important part of my life...I'll always protect you. You'll never have to run away from anything as long as I'm there. And I always will be." He knew he was rambling, but he was so worried about her it didn't seem to matter... "I'll always keep you safe. You can sleep with me as long as you want to and I'll make sure no one can ever hurt you. Just as long as you're okay I'm happy. I need you to be okay, 'Gome...Did you know that? You're so special...You make everything okay, you make everything more than okay...But now you're not and I don't know how to make it better. I need to know what to do to make it okay, 'Gome..."

He could smell the salt of tears, and he wasn't sure if they were his or if they belonged to Kagome. He sat up in his bed and held her away from his body, gazing deep into her eyes.

"I can't live with you scared like this, Kagome. You're too important to me...I can't...I can't stand it. I need you to be happy..." He stopped when he saw a tiny teardrop sliding down her cheek. He leant forward and kissed it away, kissing her forehead before he moved away to look at her again. "I can protect you from anything, anyone that tries to hurt you...I'll keep you safe...I promise I will, just as long as you're with me and you're happy."

He kissed her on the mouth before drawing her tiny body close to his. He held her tight against his chest, well aware that his tears were falling into her silky black hair. He didn't care.

He heard her say his name. "Sesshomaru..." It was her voice, but the clarity of her speech was astounding. That he could understand her perfectly even more so. "Sowwy, Maru...I'm sowwy we're so scared."

He'd have pulled away from her if she hadn't been holding on so tight. He wasn't even sure he'd heard her right and it wasn't just a figment of his imagination. It didn't matter...He held her tighter, kissed her hair once and then again before settling them both back onto his bed.

Her grip loosened and her breathing evened out, and it wasn't long before she fell asleep. Her scent held nothing that might mean nightmares, and she was still and quiet, a picture of serenity. It wasn't long before he too succumbed to the depths of slumber.

* * *

Okay...There you go! Any mistakes you find you have to let me know...I haven't reread the fic so I don't know if I screwed anything up or not and I have to know so I can fix it. I know how this fic is going to end...Just not the details of how it's going to get there. 


End file.
